The Demons Within Us
by Salamon2
Summary: Alright what happens when you get deppressed? When the Digidestin get deppressed they unlease thier demons from within...
1. The Courage To Be A Coward

**The Demons Within Us**

The Courage to Be A Coward

by Salamon2

Salamon: Hello, I'm not fine because of this Fic...

Salamon2: Maybe if you were Magnadramon you'd feel better...

Kari: I think that's a good suggestion!

Salamon: Salamon Warp digivolve to... MAGNADRAMON!

Salamon2: Any better?

Magnadramon: some... except that you don't own digimon...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai breathed in deeply, as the sunset, there was nothing more depressing than a sunset. It had been a terrible day, and now it was turning into a terrible night... at least he thought so. His eight year old sister was breathing slightly in and out on her top bunk, and so Tai came in from the balcony shut the screen door and sat on his bottom bunk and pushed of his orange slippers and went under the covers, and the first feeling that came to his empty head was warmth, the warmth which he felt every now and then, especially on a cold night. The warmth that everything will be alright when he woke. 

_**Tai's Dream...**_

Tai was what seemed to be a rewind of his day before, of how he got up groggily, since it was a Monday, had a shower, dressed, and ate breakfast. And then after breakfast his mother hassled him to brush his teeth, he ignored her and grabbed his jacket, and book bag and walked out the door, and into the darkness of the early morning. Since it was two days before December 21, 1999 it was getting to be dark when he got home as well. The darkness depressed him and the only thing that didn't depress him was seeing his friends and hearing their voices. When he was in sight of the school he started a brisk run, through the snow trodden snow walk and then with a large shrieking sound he slipped on some ice, and so a truck driving by. Tai was lucky it barley missed him. But he had to spend the rest of the day in the hospital, he had a scar on his right leg that stretched from his hip to his ankle. That evening around 7:24 PM he entered his home, Sora had dropped off his books with a note saying that she had done so, and Kari immediately jumped from the couch and hugged Tai as his mom did when she had first seen him in the hospital bed. Tai was to stay home from the 20th to the 3rd of the new year. 

**_What was happening while he was dreaming..._**

His computer turned on by itself and suddenly Tai started to separate into two, by a lighter shade of him and this second one of him seemed to have a darker shade of skin tone, but after ten minutes there lied two Tais in the room. Then after what seemed forever but was actually two minutes later the Tai on the floor opened his flaming Orange eyes and sat up and stretched in ways that included his head turning around completely in a 360 degree circle. Then the "clone" of Tai got up and approached the closet, and pulled out a pair of black pants that were a little too long for him, and a black shirt with a scull on it, which had appeared the moment the new Tai had appeared in the house, and so did a scull chain necklace which he put on as well as Goggles with the Lenses in the shape of skulls. Then he pulled out on of two pairs of sunglasses and held his hands out as if he were about to push the computer and an orange light appeared and the Tai was gone.

**_The Next Morning..._**

Tai woke to the voices of his mom and dad almost shouting at each other.

" LOOK WE SHOULD TELL THE KID..." said his dad

" Honey if we do then he'll become more depressed than he is knowing he has..." started his mom 

But just at that moment Tai ran out of the room and asked " What do I have..." his parents looked at each other nervously then Tai said " Well tell me!" 

" Son... you have Leukemia..." said his dad then after ten seconds he continued with " Consider it a family curse... it skips every two generations... your Great-Grandfather died of it in 1968, when I was eleven.

Tai didn't know what to say about this so he just ran inside his room, and landed on his bed and cried his heart out, not noticing that Kari was sitting next to him.

" Tai... what's wrong?" asked Kari

" Nothing..." sobbed Tai

" You wouldn't be crying over nothing..." said Kari

" It's about stuff you shouldn't know about..." sobbed Tai even more

" Like what???" asked Kari

" None of your business... leave me alone!" shouted at Kari and then she bit her lips trying to hold back the tears but as she got she couldn't hold it anymore and cried as she ran out of the room

**_The Next Day..._**

Tai ran (well his mom drove him) to the library and he picked up the K-L encyclopedia from Academic Japanese Encyclopedia (I'm basing it on the Academic American Encyclopedia okay!) and looked until he found a whole page on leukemia including a picture which made him want to through up, he skimmed through the article:  


_Leukemia the name of a number of malignant, or cancerous, diseases of the blood-forming organs._

_Leukemias are characterized by the appearance of excessive amounts of white blood cells, with death resulting from the invasion of these cells into various tissues particularly the bone marrow, spleen and lymph nodes._

_Leukemia causes about 10% of all cancer deaths and 50% of all cancer deaths in children._

_...the exact cause of most leukemias has yet to be established._

_In addition to radiation, the following drugs, usually in combinations with one another, are used to treat acute leukemias: vincristine prednisone methotrexate mercaptopurine, cyclophosphamide, cytarabine , and teniposide._

_Bone marrow transplants may be used when other treatments have failed._

(A/N: I give credit to the quotes about this subject to Academic American Encyclopedia)

Tai slammed the book shut and after several more encyclopedias he went home with his mom. When he got home he found Dad had brought a Christmas tree into the apartment, and him and Kari were decorating it since tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

**_Meanwhile in the Digital World..._**

Whatever that came out of Tai was now in the Digital World at the moment destroying the Koromon village but still he was in the Digital World. Finally the Koromons lay dead on the ground. And as he snickered he thought what next to destroy... and then a double headed pyramid came into his mind and he flew off. Minutes later Agumon came to this catastrophe and wept for his own brothers, his only family in the digital world were dead.

" I should have a friend... but which one to free... I know who... the one whom has been with me the whole time against these good sides of them. The best friend's demon of my good side is which I shall free, and he will come willingly..." thought the other Tai

(A/N: For any confusion with the demons and non demons I will put a D. in front of the demon's name)

D. Tai was very sure his plan would work for his friends to be freed, they will come and they will take over all of the worlds one by one, or two by two!

Agumon then stood up, he heard a quivering around of an egg, a Koromon egg was in the alley on the other side of the village, it stopped quivering when Agumon entered the area. Slowly Agumon picked up the egg and said " I will help you hatch... my brother..." 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Next time: The Friendship of **__**Animosity**_


	2. The Friendship of Animosity

**The Demons Within Us**

The Friendship of Animosity

by Salamon2

Magnadramon: I still don't like it...

Salamon2: Fine then how would you end it... when I end it...

Magnadramon: All the Demons and good guys saw their mistakes became friends and peace prospered throughout the Digital World and...

Salamon2: Uh nice but... no...

Magnadramon: Drat! And he still doesn't own Digimon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt, tried as he might, but he could not fall asleep. He kept seeing what happened after he heard that truck screech two days earlier.

_**Flashback...**_

" Did you guys hear that?!" asked Matt

" Yeah it sounded like a car crash!" shouted Izzy

Mimi ran a little farther ahead carefully avoiding the ice, and the others followed her then she said " Right in front of our school... oh my god..." 

" What... oh no... TAI!" shouted Sora and all four of them ran to his aide, there was blood oozing from his right leg which was closest to the school, and a sharp pipe had lots of blood and skin on it by his hip

" Tai wake up!" shouted Matt

" Oh my god... oh my god..." said Mimi who was jumping up and down behind the others and then screamed " HELP CAR CRASH!!!!!" 

Joe who was in the school yard heard them and ran, and surprisingly he had his first aid kit with him, lots of other kids were coming also, and at the sight of this the Principal saw from his office and hung up the phone he was on and ran out the door to see what was going on and on his way he shouted to his Secretary to call an ambulance, the Police, and National Guard.

" He has a cut... not very deep... I need a branch as long as his leg now!" shouted Joe

" Izzy found one near the pipe and gave it to Joe who broke off all of the extending branches and got out some bandages and wrapped it around Tai's leg, and by the time the Principal was out there he was done, and the ambulance sirens could be heard coming

_**End Of Flashback...**_

Matt just thought more about it, and slowly but surely he fell asleep.

**_Matt's Dream..._**

" Okay... class we're going to pretend that we're going back in time to this date... and you'll all **HAVE** to say what happened on that date..." said a substitute teacher for their regular teacher and he pointed to a date on the board which was June 20th, 1995 then he said " We'll all go in turns... the first person to go is... Matt..." 

" Well... for most of the day I had played with my little brother..." started Matt

**_Flashback..._**

Matt and T.K. are seen four years younger playing a board game on the floor of the Living room. 

Matt's Voice overlap: T.K. had the tendency to put the game pieces in his mouth... My mom was doing something in the kitchen... and then my dad came home around nine or ten... 

Their Mom: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?! OUR SONS COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND WHERE WERE YOU?! 

Their Dad: Look with that explosion I had to stay at the TV studio over night... 

Matt's Voice overlap: They continued to yell, my little brother slowly starting to cry, then after a while, my mom came in and picked up T.K. and walked out the door with him 

**_End Of Flashback..._**

" And that made you angry didn't it?" asked the sub

Matt didn't answer then the teacher asked Sora if he was always secluded and she said " Frequently..."

" Well then I guess he's no friend of anyone here... a friend would put his/hers worries behind and focus on his/hers friends problems... HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" and slowly the whole class around Matt transformed into devils except for Sora, who was through into the new lava for a floor, but Matt was just on the rock watching with horror not wishing to do anything but wanting to do everything...

**_While he was dreaming..._**

Suddenly his computer turned on and the D. Tai appeared and gave a hand to the sleeping Matt and suddenly another Matt, the D. Matt got up and said " Thanks man... it was getting boring in there..." 

" Any time..." said D. Tai and with that D. Matt opened the closet and D. Tai turned around as his friend dressed, and when D. Matt was done he was dressed in a dark (almost black) blue baggy pants, and short sleeved shirt with flaming words saying Fuck You..., a chain of plastic icicles around his neck. 

" Let's go dude..." said D. Tai and with that they disappeared in a blue light

**_The Next Morning At School..._**

" Have you noticed something Sora?" asked Mimi

" No... what is it?" asked Sora

" Matt... he seems so distant... maybe you could do something..." said Mimi

" Mimi... we're sapposed to be listening to Mr. Yen..." said Sora

" After School Sora..." said Mimi

**_After School..._**

" Matt are you alright?" asked Sora. Matt didn't answer so Sora asked again a little louder " MATT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" 

" GO AWAY!" shouted Matt and he ran down the side walk and up the street, leaving Sora there to stand alone on the corner

**_In the Digital World..._**

" LET'S LEVEL THIS PLACE!" shouted D. Matt as they landed from flying up to this winter wonderland, which made them sick to their stomachs. Within minutes the Tsunomon Village was flat and the only thing left standing was an egg

" Let's go free Sora..." said D. Tai they flew up into the sky then Gabumon arrived with several piles of wood for a bonfire and then he dropped it as soon as he saw his family dead, in front of his eyes, and he only saw one egg, and he picked it up and kept it with him as he left the Village bound for the South, towards Agumon and every one else of his friends...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Next: The Hate of Love_**


	3. The Hate of Love

**The Demons Within Us**

The Hate of Love

by Salamon2

Magnadramon: I _**STILL**_ don't like this Fic...

Salamon2: You won't until it ends...

Magnadramon: The only thing keeping me going is that the fact that you don't own Digimon...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora ran away from the corner of the street, not caring if she was going. She then found herself in the slums of the city. She didn't know where she was or where she was going. Finally she came out of the slums and found herself right near her apartment. When she came to he room she collapsed onto her bed and soon she was asleep.

**_Sora's Dream..._**

In her dream Sora was flying on the back of Garudamon flying to an unknown destination. They then came upon the Yokomon village, which lay in ruins. Garudamon dedigivolved to Biyomon as they landed.

" Who could have done this?" questioned Biyomon at the verge of crying

" I don't know... but they'll pay!" shouted Sora

" Sora! This isn't like you!" exclaimed Biyomon

" I'm tired of always being the negate! I just want to..." shouted Sora

" Just want to what?" asked Biyomon

**_Meanwhile..._**

The computer turned on by itself and a red light shone and soon D. Tai and D. Matt were standing in the room. A few minutes later D. Sora was lying on the floor. Soon she awoke and then she stood up and said " She was nearly killing me with that... ' Everybody has Love in them' attitude"

" Any time..." said D. Tai

" But... you didn't have to be so damn slow about it!" shouted D. Sora getting up and slapping both boys to the floor, with one little slap " You could have hurried instead of destroying those pathetic villages! And you both come in here with those macho attitudes that annoys the hell out of me! And if you want to still live at the end of this day you'll drop them now!" shouted D. Sora

" She curses more than my Aunt Effie..." said D. Matt

" Dude... you don't have an Aunt Effie..." said D. Tai

" And further more you DON'T change the subject when I'm trying to tell you your flaws!" shouted D. Sora

" Yes Mam..." said both demons as though they had been worn out.

" Turn your heads unless your pervs!" shouted D. Sora

Both demons did as they were told and when she was finished Sora wore a black leather vest as well as boots, and a red dress that was really...

" I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY WHEN THERE WOULD BE A MINI MINI SKIRT..." shouted D. Tai 

" That's because your an ugly git!" said Sora

After D. Tai was done looking at D. Sora, he noticed she had a whip on her left side, but soon a crimson red light shone from the computer and all three figures disappeared. In less than a minute later Sora's mom opened Sora's door to see her daughter asleep peacefully, and so that she would not wake her closed the door silently and went to her room to change into her normal clothing, and out of the flower shop kimono she was in.

**_The Next Day..._**

" And anyway as I was saying Sora... there was this big..." started Mimi on the phone but soon Sora grew tired of the conversation

" Look Mimi... I don't care why don't you take your problems in front of the Fuckin' world!" shouted Sora before she knew what she was saying

Within ten seconds Sora hung up the phone, and Mimi just couldn't believe her ears she then dropped the phone grabbed her coat and ran out the door and towards the park. All the way, along the way she was choking back her tears. To her surprise she found Izzy there.

" Hello Mimi..." said Izzy noticing she had been crying since her eyes were puffy

" It might be good for you..." said Mimi

" Mimi... its Christmas Day... that's no attitude to have on Christmas..." started Izzy but he was interrupted by Mimi

" Why don't you just fuck your Laptop! You're in love with it... so why don't you!" shouted Mimi and she walked off all huffy, surprised that she did that. 

Joe who just happened to past her as she stormed through the park said " Hello Mimi..." 

" Go jump in the sewer!" shouted Mimi and she continued on still shocked by her actions

Joe came across Izzy who seemed to be crying, his precious laptop closed and on the ground, and Joe asked what was wrong and Izzy replied " How the hell should I know... you're the reliable one... yet your never there when one of your friends is hurt... maybe you even deserve that crest... Just go... go back to Frenching your books..." said Izzy

Joe just walked away slowly, and then as soon as he was out of park he ran all the way to his apartment.

**_In the Digital World..._**

" Now I see how much fun it is... but you still could have come for me earlier..." said D. Sora

" True... I sense that four of our other friends are prime and ready for being taken out..." said D. Tai

" Oh.. who?" asked D. Sora as she collapsed the center tower, and the Titanic like ship with Crimson red fireballs.

" Kari has been ready for a while but let's wait for a while for her... Mimi is really ready... Sora I think you can do her... Izzy is kind of weak as well, I'll take him and Matt you can take Joe..." said D. Tai

" Sure I get Poin Dexter!" shouted D. Matt

" At least that's better than having a San Fernando Valley Girl!" shouted D. Sora

" Guys... let's calm down... and get our friends out... as long as we get them out we'll be fine... if we fail to get all of them out... the Digidestin will defeat us... we must get the others out..." said D. Tai

" Alright... we'll do it... but I get to do T.K. when we have to do him!" shouted D. Matt

" As I'll do Kari..." said D. Tai

" I hate to break it to you Tai but I believe you'll need help on getting her out... she won't be easy..." said D. Sora

" Alright but only you..." said D. Tai

" Okay where should we meet once we have them freed?" asked D. Matt

" Umm... how about right at the... top of Infinity Mountain..." said D. Tai

" Yeah that'll be perfect for our castle... if I remember right... Devimon had his castle up there... I'll update it after getting Mimi... we'll make it the ultimate Demon Castle!" shouted D. Sora clapping her hands together with excitement

" I thought you didn't like San Fernando Valley Girls?" asked D. Matt

" Shut up!" shouted D. Sora

" Let's go..." shouted D. Tai and with that all three Demons flew up into the air and to their separate ways

After what seemed to be a half an hour an egg rolled into the clearing and began to hatch...

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: The Hypocrisy of Sincerity_**


	4. The Hypocritsy of Sincerity

**The Demons Within Us**

The Hypocrisy of Sincerity

by Salamon2

Salamon2: Okay... I think people now realize I can actually swear...

Magnadramon: I'll say...

Salamon2: What do you rate the Story so far?

Magnadramon: based on a system of 10, 10 being the highest number and 1 being the lowest: Quality: 10 Creativity: 8 Patterns: 10 Interestingness: .12345678912345678912345678912345678...

Salamon2: I get the point... get it? The point! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha... ** Point** one two three four five six seven eight nine ten one two... ^_^

Magnadramon: I'm glad that you don't own Digimon... or Jokes...

Salamon2: I know that that joke suck...

Magnadramon: Then why did you waste our readers' time?

Salamon2: To annoy you...

Magnadramon: UGGH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi stopped, she didn't know where she was... a minute ago she was in the park, then she had jumped a few things and... then she ended up here, she walked among the streets trying to find her way back home but couldn't find anything familiar.

Around ten o'clock she found herself back in the Park. She was freezing, and soon she found a comfortable looking bench and she laid down on it and soon fell asleep.

**_Mimi's Dream..._**

" _ Mimi..._" said a strange yet familiar voice

" Who's there?" yelled Mimi into the nothingness of her dreams

" _ Mimi..._" continued the voice

" WHO'S THERE?!" yelled Mimi starting to get panicked

" _ You're worst nightmare..._" said the voice and then suddenly like lights were turned on and there stood what seemed to be an exact duplicate of her only she wore a tight green dress that parted from her ankles to her hip, and seemed to be translucent, it was tanked top at the top and she had what seemed to be blood shaped bracelet around her right arm, and she held an ax in her arms and she had the make up to make her look as though she had been dead

" Who... who... who are you?!" asked Mimi frightened in more ways than one

" I am the side of you which you have ignored for the past 9 years of your life..." said D. Mimi

" But I'm ten..." said Mimi

" In the beginning year there is a fight with good and evil sides each trying to gain control over the body but usually the good side wins at the first birthday, and after that they're good for the rest of their lives..." said D. Mimi

" What do you want?" asked Mimi

" Nine years payment..." said D. Mimi and she through the ax at Mimi and it barley missed her head then D. Mimi said " we're going to play a game called... can you stay alive..."

" I'm not going to play..." started Mimi but then the ax was ripped out of the wall by invisible hands and came directly back to D. Mimi and then she threw it again and this time Mimi ran for her life

" Come back Mimi... don't you like games???" asked D. Mimi throwing the Ax at her and always barley missing her and then all of a sudden a thick dark green light shown and then D. Mimi shouted " Sora has come for me... fare well my poor good side... parting is such sweet death... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!" and with that D. Mimi disappeared from the void and everything went blank

**_Meanwhile..._**

" You could have hurried..." said D. Mimi as she got out

" Well what was I sapposed to do? You weren't in your bed..." said D. Sora

" She was so depressed after what your good side said to her she just ' had' to get away" said D. Mimi

" Sora shot her mouth off!" shouted D. Sora

" Yeah... what do you thing?" asked D. Mimi as she showed off her green dress, ax, blood bracelet, and make up

" Cool but how come you came out with those clothes on? I came out with duplicates of Sora's clothes on..." said D. Sora

" Because she had already seen me silly... if they see you dressed the way you want before you're taken out then you are taken out with them on instead of them appearing in your closet

" Alright... we better find you an ax holder or something..." said D. Sora

" I have one already..." said D. Mimi as she showed her black belt with a humongous buckle and on the left side it had an ax holder

" That's exactly where I keep my whip..." said Sora pulling it out

" Let me see it!" exclaimed Mimi, and she cracked it and then said " It's sounds good to me..." said D. Mimi

" Come on then let's go to Infinity Mountain to decorate Devimon's Castle!" shouted D. Sora and a portal opened up in front of them and they were gone in a flash of green

**_At the same time as this..._**

" Where could she be... we let her out on Christmas day... and she doesn't come back... what if she'd wounded or even worse... oh..." ranted Mimi's mother 

" Ms. Tachikawa... I'm sorry but we can't find your daughter as of yet..." said a police officer 

" Do you know that its freezing outside... and its snowing too... UGGH and she left her cell phone here!" shouted Mimi's mom 

" honey... calm done" said Mr. Tachikawa 

" I can't... how do I know that she isn't okay..." said Mrs. Tachikawa 

" And how do you know that she is in the lap of disaster?" asked Mr. Tachikawa 

**_Digital World..._**

" Bye, Bye Tanemon..." said D. Mimi as she threw her ax at one last one and she was digideleted

" Ah... there is nothing like the sweet smell of digideletes in the air..." said D. Sora

" Boy did you say it..." said D Mimi and then without warning a black bird digimon swooped towards them, and then landed in front of D. Sora

" What the heck are you!" shouted D. Sora

" I am Black Biyomon... I'm exactly like Biyomon except for that I'm evil and I'm black where Biyomon is pink... I am... you could say Biyomon's Digimon Demon..." said Black Biyomon

" Don't tell me... we all get Demon Digimon too along with powers..." said D. Sora and Black Biyomon nodded her head and D. Sora said " Sweet..." and she picked up Black Biyomon and hugged her then set her down 

D. Mimi exclaimed " AN EGG IS LEFT!" 

" That's Palmon's Demon" said Black Biyomon, with this said D. Mimi runs to the egg and picks it up as it hatches and a black digimon pops out and says " Black Radismon..." D. Mimi, instructed by Black Biyomon gave a candy Digi egg which she had found destroying the village and soon there stood a Black Palmon next to D. Mimi

" Alright... I can finally stretch my roots!" shouted Black Palmon

" Black Biyomon... why isn't it that Tai and Matt have their Demon Digimon as well?" asked D. Sora

" I looked into it... and its because Agumon and Gabumon have those eggs... as long as they have the eggs those digimon inside won't hatch..." said Black Biyomon

" Great... just great... well we're going to have to distract Tentomon, Gommamon, Gatomon, and Patamon from their villages long enough for their demons to hatch... so why don't you girls take the job... Izzy and Joe will be free soon... come to Infinity Mountain when your done... We'll be decorating it... also... try and get those eggs away from Agumon and Gabumon" said D. Sora

" Alright" said both Demon Digimon and Black Biyomon digivolved to Black Birdramon and Black Palmon got on her back and they flew off into the sky

" This is going to be such fun!" shouted D. Mimi both girls laughed their heads off and levitated from the jungle paradise turned fire hole and then flew towards File Island

Meanwhile...

" I wonder when you'll hatch brother..." sighed Agumon as the night sky came closer and closer to coming, and then Agumon heard a rustle in the bushes and he shouted " Who's there!" and suddenly Gabumon came in with an egg under his arm

" It's just me Agumon..." said Gabumon holding his paws up in the air as Agumon was poised for battle

" Oh... good its you... listen... the Koromon village burned down... and all that was left was this egg..." said Agumon inviting Gabumon to the fire, and Gabumon set down the egg next to Agumon's egg " What brought you here Gabumon?" asked Agumon

" Well the Tsunomon Village was completely destroyed and when I showed up I found this egg here... and so I decided to head south and join you guys here..." said Gabumon

" From what I've heard from Biyomon and Palmon, their villages have been destroyed too... Gatomon, Patamon, Gommamon, and Tentomon are right now as we speak updating their security around their villages... lets just hope, after all, not all of our families are gone... those eggs are still around..." said Agumon

" All we can do is hope, that who ever is doing this will stop... or be caught in the action..." said Gabumon

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: The Brutality of Knowledge_**


	5. The Brutality of Knowledge

**The Demons With In Us**

The Brutality of Knowledge

by Salamon2

Magnadramon: This really sucks... oh yes... it does... this really sucks... oh yes... it does...

Salamon2: At least she's using the tune from Jingle Bells... and getting into the Holiday Spirit!

Magnadramon: He doesn't own digimon that sucks and is good at the good old same time!

Salamon2: I get the really annoying digimon don't I?

Yolei: DIE!

Salamon2: And I jut changed her lines...

Yolei: Which were copy righted!

Salamon2: I guess you can guess I don't own them either...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D. Tai walked along the streets of Tokyo, it was nearly ten... and he still hadn't gotten Izzy's demon yet... it was Christmas Day but he didn't care... cause in a few moments there would be something worth watching...

" But mom why do I have to go... Tai needs help... especially with those crutches..." said Kari

" Look your brother broke his leg... you just have to stay out of his way for a bit... why don't you go to the park or something like that... you can help him tomorrow... also... come back before ten thirty..." said Mrs. Kaymia she kissed her daughter's forehead and she went back into the apartment complex

" Alright mom..." said Kari and she started up her walk to the park, and D. Tai followed her... maybe he could get her Demon before Izzy's... about half way to the park Kari stopped walking and turned around to see who was following her... she saw no one so she continued walking, and D. Tai floated don to the ground again... that had been a close one he thought and he still followed her

When Kari arrived at the park entrance she turned around again suddenly without warning, and there she saw D. Tai. " Tai!?" she questioned but soon a loud noise echoed through out the alley way near the park, evidently there was a gang war near the park and when Kari turned back to where D. Tai had stood he was gone. Kari entered the park nervously, she roamed it nomadically trying to find a bench to sit down and figure things out, she found one occupied by what appeared to be a girl a little older than her, she walked up to the girl and saw that she was Mimi, quickly pulling out her cell phone Kari dialed the emergency number and soon police sirens were heard.

**_As this happened..._**

D. Tai flew upwards and towards Izzy's apartment, he couldn't do Kari... not just yet... when he got there he found Izzy sitting facing the door his mom checking his temperature, she had him lie down and soon he was asleep and she left the room. D. Tai smiled and a little dark purple flame appeared on the ground D. Tai picked it up and through it at the computer, and soon it glowed a purple light.

**_Izzy's Dream..._**

Izzy's Dream was fragments of memories before his parents died...

" Well isn't today special for you... today's your first birthday Izzy..." said what seemed to be his mom

" Alicia!" shouted what seemed to be his dad as the scene changed to her seemingly choking on her steak, he got up and ran to her but by the time he got there she was dead

" Son... I know you can't grow up properly without a mother... I'm doing this for you... remember us as we were..." said his father and then he pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head

**_Anyway..._**

D. Tai smiled as Izzy's Demon fell to the floor, and opened his eyes.

" Finally!" he said getting up, and for some reason he seemed to be a little less strong as a normal person as well as a light almost white completion

" you better get dressed..." said D. Tai

" I know..." said D. Izzy

After he was done, D. Tai looked around and saw a Izzy wearing a dark purple shirt with the sleeves pushed up past his elbows and black pants as well as a white vest, and sneakers that had a purple fist symbol on it a.k.a. the Crest of Brutality, and had a white/black hat which made him look like a white skunk with it turned backwards.

" Looking cool man..." said D. Tai

" let's et going... before he wakes" said D. Izzy nudging his head towards the sleeping Izzy

" Right... let's go!" said D. Tai an soon shortly they were no longer in the room, and the computer turned itself off.

**_Digital World..._**

" Mimi... this isn't what I'd think his place would be..." said D. Sora

" Yeah... I never knew there were an Evil Doers Playboy... I guess he really liked this LadyDevimon to write all over the page 'Devimon's Bitch'" said D. Mimi

" That and the way this is designed... It reminds me of the Greek Parthenon" said D. Sora

" BORING!" said D. Mimi

" Let's change it then..." said D. Sora

" Good Idea!" shouted D. Mimi and they flew outside 

**_Elsewhere..._**

" Look... there are those eggs..." said Black Biyomon

" Yeah... let's get 'em" said Black Palmon

" Cyclone Twister!" shouted Black Biyomon staging a full scale attack at Agumon

" Poison Sumac!" shouted Black Palmon aiming her attack at Gabumon

" NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted both Digimon as the attacks collided with them and then a cloud of smoke covered their sight, and then both girls laughed as Black Biyomon and Black Palmon went off into the sky with the eggs, Black Palmon holding onto Black Biyomon 

**_Tentomon's Village..._**

" I second that vote!" shouted a small Motimon 

" Okay... Twiddlee Dinks is outlawed in this Village..." said Tentomon knocking his gravel on the table and just at that the ceiling caved in and all the lights went out and in ten seconds all the Motimon were dead, Tentomon had disappeared into the sky nearly crying 

" Stupid Motimon... they are useless good for nothing idiots..." said D. Izzy 

Just then two Black Digimon flew down as D. Izzy continued his rampage on the Village 

" Who are you two?" asked D. Tai 

" We're the Demons halves of Biyomon and Palmon... we're here to give you the Demon half of Agumon..." said Black Biyomon 

" What... we get Demon Digimon too!" shouted D. Tai 

" Yeah..." said Black Palmon 

" Cool... I'll tell Izzy to look for an egg... Thanks... and say hi to Sora and Mimi for me!" shouted D. Tai 

" Whatever..." said Black Palmon and Black Biyomon took off with Palmon hanging onto her holding the Gabumon egg 

When they had left the egg started to hatch and soon a Black Botamon was happily bouncing up and down next to D. Tai. " Hey Izzy! Look for an egg... we get the Demon side to the Digidestins Digimon!" shouted D. Tai 

" Hey there is an egg... and its hatching" shouted D. Izzy 

Soon there was a Black Agumon and Black Tentomon standing by their demon partners. 

" Now let's see how the girls are doing..." said D. Tai and they flew up into the air, Agumon holding onto D. Tai

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: The Deviancy of Reliability_**


	6. The Diviancy of Reliability

**The Demons Within Us**

The Deviancy of Reliability

by Salamon2

Salamon2: Okay... let's see... there is a couple of chapters left...

Magnadramon: and your couple usually means 5 or 7 more...

Salamon2: Protagonist!

Magnadramon: You don't own digimon

Salamon2: Everyone knows that so that isn't image battering...

Magnadramon: Opps... uh... uh... uh...

Salamon2: Okay... there was a review asking whether this was in 01 or not, well it is. I gave it away in the first chapter by giving Kari's age...

Magnadramon: uh... uh... uh...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe sat down on his bed confused... why was everyone disagreeing with him, and teasing him... as long as he could remember he had been teased, why now did they start it... what did he ever do to them? Joe soon found sleep. Matt finally saw a gray flame appearing, on the floor, so Matt picked it up and through it at the computer, and soon Joe's dream began.

**_Joe's Dream..._**

Joe was sitting at a table drinking some sort of beverage and soon a kid looking exactly like him sat down clutching a dagger aimed at him, and Joe became scared stiff. 

" Hello Joe..." said his look a like, the kid wore black clothes, glasses with blue lenses, and a black hat turned backwards, with a necklace of a circle and what seemed to be water, only ugly and brown 

" Who... who... are you?" asked Joe 

" I... am the bad side you muffle... the side that tells you to defy your dad when he goes talking about how proud he'll be when you're a doctor, the side that even wishes to kill the rest of the other digidestin..." said D. Joe 

" Why... how..." started Joe 

" There are two souls in a person... good and evil, good has always dominated in control of the body, in most people... there are ways to separate us... in which Matt is doing one of them as we speak... boy... I can't wait to hear your death scream... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled D. Joe and a beam of gray light shown down at him and he floated up, up and then he disappeared 

**_Reality..._**

" How did you get out with those clothes on?" asked D. Matt 

" Because Joe saw me before you got me out!" shouted D. Joe 

" Dang... I should have let Matt see me..." said D. Matt 

" When should we go?" asked D. Joe 

" Now..." said D. Matt and with that they were sucked into the Digital World 

**_The Castle..._**

" Boy did Sora and Mimi go into extravagance... they even got real Alligatormons for the moat... and a creaky old drawbridge" said D. Tai 

" I'll say..." said D. Izzy as they entered the castle, after entering their Demon codes into the Doorbell Computer, and they entered the small room that if you entered the wrong numbers you would be covered with boiling wax, have spears thrown at you and arrows shot at you, and finally a large wooden hammer would swing back and forth. But since they had entered the right numbers a door at the other end of the room opened and they went through it and came to a covered room in which were statues of the Demon Crests, and thrones next to them, then followed by another room where there was a platform of a statute of each demon on it and two empty platforms ready for D. T.K.'s and D. Kari's statue 

" Okay... this is my really good side..." said D. Izzy 

Just then D. Matt and D. Joe burst into the room. 

" Back so soon?" asked D. Tai 

" Hey... the girls did a demonly good job" said D. Matt 

" Are you a goth?" asked D. Tai 

" Yeah... and you don't mess with a goth..." said D. Joe 

" Okay..." said D. Matt 

Just then Black Agumon, ran in from another room. 

" Who's HE!" shouted D. Joe getting into an acting position long before D. Matt 

" He's the Demon of Agumon... Black Agumon..." said D. Tai 

" Why didn't I get a Black Gabumon!?" asked D. Matt 

" Because Gabumon took the egg before you did..." said D. Tai 

" Where is the egg!?" shouted D. Matt aiming his ready blue flaming hands at D. Tai 

" Take a chill pill!" shouted D. Sora as Back Biyomon through the egg to him, and D. Matt caught it and soon a Black Punimon was in his hands 

" Black Puni..." grumbled the Black Punimon 

" Chill Out!" shouted D. Matt 

" Puni..." said Black Punimon 

" He'll digivolve if you give him food... that's why he's grumbling at you!" said Black Palmon 

D. Matt pulled out a candy bar he had bought in the real world, gave it to Black Punimon and soon there stood a Black Gabumon. 

" FINALLY!" shouted Black Gabumon 

" Look... I'm going to go destroy the Bukamon Village... why don't you guys work on T.K. and Kari..." said D. Joe leaving out the door 

" Sounds like you'll have competition Tai..." said D. Sora 

" Yeah... so what!" shouted D. Tai emitting orange flames from his hands aiming towards D. Sora 

**_The Real World..._**

Kari could barley sleep she kept hearing her brother's cries of pity for himself... she had never seen her brother so cowardly... why did this happen? She kept thinking that this whole Holiday Vacation was just a dream... yeah it was all just a dream... in the morning she would wake up fresh and awake her brother would have use of both legs, and wouldn't have leukemia either. 

**_Bukamon Village..._**

" All day... All night... Gommamon!... Down by the seashore splashing!... all the little Bukamon love Gommamon!... down by the seashore splashing!" sang the Bukamon as they played merrily with Gommamon and just then fiery gray fire balls shot all the Bukamon down sending the corpses into the water, Gommamon looked to see where they were coming from to see Joe floating in the air shooting stray Bukamon flying for it, and seemingly looking for something. 

" Joe?... JOE!" shouted Gommamon as he ran to who he thought was his partner 

" Joe what has gotten into you... this is my family!" shouted Gommamon pleading with him but D. Joe paid no attention and shot a weak fire ball at Gommamon which shot him back into the ocean, unconscious... 

" Finally I have found it!" shouted D. Joe suddenly he held up a cracking egg 

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: The Darkness within the Light_**


	7. The Darkness within the Light

**The Demons Within Us**

The Darkness in the Light

by Salamon2

Magnadramon: What Fic is this,

Salamon2: At least she is singing a tune of a Christmas Carol...

Magnadramon: Who wrote this, for Fanfiction.net, this isn't fun... so I'll shut up because he does not own digimon...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari finally slept in a dreamful sleep...

" Finally... I thought she'd never go to sleep..." said D. Sora

" Let's enter her dream..." said D. Tai

**_Kari's Dream..._**

Kari was walking through a forest with her brother, Sora, and their Digimon.

" I can't believe everyone disappeared like that!" shouted Tai

" Yeah I know it's like someone is killing the digidestin one by one..." said Sora

Kari remained silent and soon there was thunder heard in the distance...

" Just like the last time... when T.K. disappeared..." said Tai in abetment

Kari suddenly had images of T.K. running away with her pushing her out of a way when a lightning bolt struck and he was hit and he disappeared. Kari suddenly ran towards the center of the storm, Tai and Sora were holding her back but she broke from their grasps, and went to the center and two cloaked figures appeared and they chanted " Accept the darkness... Accept the Darkness..." and soon Kari looked to the sky whirling around on top of her and she got to her knees spread out both hands in a cross formation and shouted 

" Darkness come to me!!!" and soon Kari's clothes changed as well as the crest around her neck, Kari now wore black Capri pants, her now gray bandana was tied in her hair to make it a pony tail, and her shirt became a mixture of gray and black, with the crest in the center of her shirt which was pure black, suddenly she felt as though she were two persons in one body, and the good lunged at the evil and soon a cat fight had started with in the dream. The two hooded figures tore off their robes to reveal D. Tai, and D. Sora and they grabbed D. Kari and in a Dark wave of light everything went black for Kari. 

**_Outside Her Mind..._**

" Tai... she... almost succeeded..." said D. Kari weakly as she laid in her demon brother's arms, who seemed to be at the verge of tears as he knelt at the ground as his demon younger sister laid in his arms mortally wounded. 

" Then you will succeed over her in the end my sister..." said D. Tai 

**_Digital World..._**

Gommamon woke up under water, he saw his surroundings a large rock seemed to be there and it didn't seem heavy, so he brought it up he kept thinking of the strange dream he had that an evil Joe had destroyed the village. 

When Gommamon came ashore he found two things the good thing is that he would have plenty of food, the bad thing though was that all of his family were dead. He also found that the rock had writing on it, a prophesy which read: 

When Depression comes it hits in two waves the waves of separation, and the wave of fusion, 7 shall be taken out 1 shall be taken away, all digidestin and demons shall fight the battles and one side shall win the side of... 

Gommamon came to the end of the rock and figured it had broken or eroded away. 

**_The Castle..._**

D. Kari was laid on her black bed which looked like a princess room only with everything was either black or gray. D. Tai pulled up a chair as sat by his sister holding her hand as she slept peacefully seemingly becoming stronger by the minute. Then she woke and D. Tai seemed relieved but she on the other hand had several questions and complaints for him. 

" Let go!" she shouted all of a sudden she jumped out of the bed and stood up easily " Why do I have this much energy when I have not eaten yet?" asked D. Kari 

" As long as our goody two shoe sides feel opposite of their crests... we'll never have to eat a thing..." said D. Tai 

" Cool... let's have a demon meeting..." said D. Kari and within minutes in the throne room they gathered together and D. Tai started the meeting " Anything besides the fact that T.K. needs to be freed?" 

" What is Kari's power?" asked D. Sora 

" Yeah... you have the ability to lead us yet you are a coward... Matt can turn anybody's heart to ice thus making the Demon in control, Sora has that Whip which always feels harder the more you resist, mine is my Ax that never misses where I want to go unless I want it to miss, Izzy's is superhuman strength, Joe is the ability to through knifes and always killing his prey, and so what is Kari's" asked D. Mimi 

" Well... I give you idiots a demo..." said D. Kari as she pointed to the empty throne of D. T.K.'s and suddenly it burst into flames 

" Whoa! Supernatural Mind powers! How cool!" shouted D. Izzy 

" Kari... that is the seat of you 'beloved' T.K." said D. Joe 

" Who said that I love him!" snapped D. Kari 

" Well you don't have to snap at him like that!" shouted D. Izzy 

" I thought you had guts...muscle brain" said D. Kari 

" And now will you shut the hell up! We're getting nowhere!" shouted D. Mimi looking at the almost depressed Izzy who seemed to be plotting Kari's death in his head 

" Correct... our main focus is getting out T.K. ... which I'll need Kari's help with..." said D. Matt 

" Okay you two go do that!" shouted D. Tai and soon they had gone into a portal leading to T.K.'s bedroom 

**_Real World..._**

" Look we came here for Kari's sake not for having a meeting..." said Sora 

" Let's go... we've given her our sympathy so let's just go!" shouted Matt 

" We need to talk about this... Something has happened... not just to her... but to all of us..." said T.K. then he said " We need to calm down... how about tomorrow for a meeting... around 1:00 at my house... mom is going to be busy with a big story" 

Each Digidestin mumbled it was alright with them and they left to go for their houses. 

" Tai... can I stay for a little bit?" asked T.K. 

" Whatever suits you..." said Tai shutting the door, and T.K. sat down in a chair by Kari and held her hand and a thought came to his mind and a voice in his head said "_ You should tell them... tomorrow..._" started the voice and then both the strange voice which sounded like T.K.'s and T.K.'s voice said " _and she has a right to know..._" 

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: Standing On The Line Of Fusion_**


	8. Standing On The Line Of Fusion

**The Demons Within Us**

Standing on a line of Fusion

by Salamon2

Magnadramon: Okay... I'm having fun... knowing that Salamon2 doesn't own digimon... A beautiful Sight... I'm happy to night... Walking in a Typing Wonderland...

Salamon2: Okay... she's **_really_** in the Holiday Spirit...

Magnadramon: It's **YOUR** fault

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" He finally shows up and now he isn't sleeping... I think he's not going to sleep..." said D. Kari

" Shhh... he's dozing off!" whispered D. Matt and T.K. soon was asleep

" Let's go!" said D. Kari

**_T.K.'s Dream..._**

As soon as the two demons entered T.K.'s dream. they entered a room with a circle of flames around them, and two thrones made out of gold.

" _We have been expecting you..._" said two strange eerie voices

" Who was that!" shouted D. Kari

" _Us..._" said the two voices as then flew in two versions of the 02 T.K.'s and landed on the thrones, one wearing nothing but black and gray and the other dressed in yellow and gold.

" What is going on here!" shouted D. Matt

"_ We have been expecting you for a while... when Demon Tai freed you Matt... We knew you were after everyone... but you have entered our territory... where we domain..._" said both of them

" Why are you talking like that!" shouted D. Kari

" _Because 4 years ago half of each of us merged to create who we are today..._" they said

" WHAT! EXPLAIN IT!" shouted D. Matt trying to get Blue Fireballs to form in his hands but as hard as he tried he couldn't do it...

" _Well let's say after a big event we both went into an emotional depression... not one noticed by outside appearances... we slowly were starting to be erased... and in an attempt to save both of us... we merged..._" said both T.K.'s

" Just because our fukin' parents were divorced!" shouted D. Matt

**(Start Of Background Song: Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas**

**Carry on my wayward son**

**they'll be peace when you are done**

**Lay your weary head to rest**

**Don't you cry no more**

**INSTRUMENTAL SECTION)**

" _As we repeated earlier you both are in our domain... where we rule... and you'll fight... for your passage out of here..._" said both T.K.'s and all of a sudden without warning the fire got stronger, and D. Matt was placed in the center with the T.K. dressed in Yellow stood and all of a sudden D. Matt felt the air grow cold, he fell to the ground... he was dieing... " _Isn't that your worst fear??... Death..._" said both T.K.'s

The T.K. dressed in black starred at D. Kari and soon she was lying down flat down on the ground as a Holo image of Kari beat her.

**(Once I rose above the noise and confusion**

**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**

**I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high)**

Both of the Demons got up and soon both T.K.'s were to the floor.

" Betcha didn't see that coming..." said D. Kari and D. Matt

**( Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man**

**Thought my mind could think I still was a mad man**

**I hear the voices when I'm dreamin'**

**I can hear them say)**

Both T.K.'s then trip the demons by having their legs trip the demon's by whirling around to fighting stances and stood up suddenly.

" _I guess you weren't expecting that either?_" asked both T.K.'s

**(Carry on my wayward son**

**they'll be peace when you are done**

**lay your weary head to rest**

**don't you cry no more)**

D. Kari then said " Why are you doing this" as she was thrown near the flames

" _Trespassers... no matter who they are not aloud in our dreams!_" shouted both T.K.'s

**(Masquerading as a man with a reason**

**My charade is the event of the season**

**And if I claim to be a wise man**

**It surely means I don't know)**

" Jealous are you?" teased D. Matt throwing blue flame balls at the T.K. he was fighting

" How come you get the good dreams?" taunted D. Kari as she kick the T.K. she was fighting

**(On a stormy sea of moving emotion**

**Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean**

**I set a course for winds of fortune**

**but I hear them say )**

" I don't like what he's doing..." shouted D. Kari as all of a sudden both T.K.s spun around in circles circulating them and all of a sudden they were on the ground pinned there by both T.K.s

**(Carry On my Wayward Son**

**They'll be peace when you are done**

**lay your weary head to rest**

**don't you cry no more**

**INSTRUMENTAL SECTION)**

" _ Game ends here..._" shouted both T.K.s

**( Carry On, You will always remember**

**Carry On, nothing equals the ****splendor**

**Now your life's no longer empty**

**Surely heaven waits for you)**

Both T.K.'s hands began to glow and suddenly they aimed their hands at D. Matt and D. Kari

**(Carry On my wayward son**

**They'll be peace when you are done**

**lay your weary head to rest**

**don't you cry no more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**END)**

All of a sudden D. Kari and D. Matt appeared back out of T.K.'s dreams, but that didn't convince them to give up so they... well actually D. Matt used his special power of Icy Heart on the sleeping T.K. and then he picked him up with the blankets and entered the digi portal.

**_The Digital World..._**

" HE WAS WHAT!" shouted D. Tai as D. Matt tried to explain it to him

" Well... T.K. and his demon merged four years ago and..." started D. Matt

" You at least Iced his heart!" asked D. Tai

" Of course!" shouted D. Matt

" Then we have nothing... absolutely nothing to fear..." said D. Tai

" Shouldn't I go and destroy that village already?" asked D. Kari

" Yes... go... and get the Demon half of Salamon" said D. Tai

" Why not Gatomon?" asked D. Kari

" Because only the Demon Digimon can stay in their Rookie forms the longest..." said D. Tai

" Well a Salamon is better than no Demon Digimon..." said D. Kari

" Just go already..." said D. Tai

**_Gatomon's Village..._**

" Meow! Meow!... Meow! Meow!... Meow! Meow!... Meow! Meow!... Meow! Meow!!!!" sang the Nyaromon

" Okay time to go to bed my little sisters!" purred Gatomon as she rushed them into their private huts

" Perfect... just perfect..." said D. Kari as she watched Gatomon walk past her and back to the main tower and then D. Kari had a picture in her mind of the huts burning and soon the Nyaromons were Meowing in pain calling out for their eldest sister to come and rescue them, but sadly D. Kari had pictured in her mind that Gatomon had been forced to dedigivolve to a SnowBotamon and couldn't help, and so it was so... D. Kari ran in to the tower once the meowing went silent, and ran to the top to find a SnowBotamon and a cracking egg the SnowBotamon looked in shock when she saw D. Kari, but D. Kari grabbed the egg and jumped out the open window and flew back to the Castle 

**_The Castle..._**

" Nice Job Sis..." said D. Tai when she came back with the Demon half to Salamon

" And so how is little Despair?" asked D. Kari

" Almost ready... we just need to convince him that we are the only ones he can trust..." said D. Tai

" We'll succeed... because he is waking up!" shouted D. Matt and all three entered the room

D. T.K. (who looked like 01 T.K. just with black and gray clothes) laid on the bed starring straight forward and a thought echoed throughout his mind as all three demons entered the room " _I have failed..._" 

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: Truth Will Come_**


	9. Truth Will Come

**The Demons Within Us**

Truth Will Come

by Salamon2

Magnadramon: * Why do I have to have a Demon... Why do I have to have a Demon... Why do I have to have a Demon is something I don't know!

( * = to the tune of We Wish you a Merry Christmas)

Salamon2: This is getting old...

Magnadramon: I wish You a Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa/ Or Anything Else Celebrated at this time of year... And that he doesn't own digimon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What happened then?" asked Sora looking worried

" No one knows..., he just disappeared in the night..." said Matt depressed

" No one could know where he is now... he could be kidnapped and sent to a Communist Country and forced to face the rest of his life as a slave of some sort..." said Izzy

" Geh... isn't that a happy thought..." said Joe

Moments pass of silence and then Kari (whom is still in bed) says " Couldn't he be in the Digital World?" 

Everyone stares at her and then says " Let's check it out then..." 

After a few minutes of typing Izzy indicates that something is wrong with the Digital World...

" What could be wrong?" asked Tai

" I don't know but what ever or who ever this isn't what I think is right..." said Izzy and all of a sudden they were sucked into the Digital World and everyone landed in the clothes they had worn during the previous summer in front of the Nyaromon Village...

**_Patamon's Village..._**

" T.K. I don't know what's gotten into you... I'm your partner... and this is my family... my ONLY family..." said Patamon

" Shut Up you stupid PIG!" shouted D. T.K. and he through several fireballs at Patamon and he fell to the ground and quivered... several times...

" He is more destructive than Joe was..." said Black Gommamon

" What do you expect... he's a young little dude... he has power no one else's can compare to... He has more power than all of us Demons put together... Black Gommamon" said D. Joe

" Even more than me!" exclaimed D. Kari

" Yes... much more than you... your brother better watch out... I'm not the only threat to his command..." said D. Joe as he saw D. T.K. tear up everything till it was microscopic... nothing the other demons had done... and he had done it with such rage... D. Kari winced as D. T.K. came back up the hill to where they had watched him destroy the village... Black Salamon nearly whined and almost ran away as the flaming eyed Black Patamon landed next to her. D. Kari could see there was plenty of rage left in D. T.K. by the fire which was pictured within his eyes

**_Nyaromon Village..._**

" SnowBotamon!" shouted Kari as she picked up her partner and hugged her

**_Where D. Kari was..._**

" AHH!!" she shouted as she nearly collapsed from the feeling of light in her other self's heart

**_Nyaromon Village..._**

" Thank you Kari... but why did you kill my family last night?" asked Salamon

" I didn't... I have no idea what you're talking about..." said Kari

Salamon handed her a photo and said as Kari looked at it in shock..." My eyes weren't deceiving me... and the Security Camera got good pictures of you... tell me why did you do it Kari..." said Salamon

" For the last time Salamon I... DID... NOT... DO... IT!" said Kari looking straight at Salamon's eyes

" Okay... I believe you..." said Salamon

" Tell me what happened then..." said Kari

" Well... I was putting away my sisters to there beds when all of a sudden their huts were flaming and all of a sudden I was a SnowBotamon, the egg I had found the other day started hatching and you... or your "twin" ran in and grabbed the egg and jumped out of the window and flew off..." said Salamon

" But why... and who is she..." asked Kari

" I have no clue..." said Salamon

" Kari... If it's alright with you... we're going to go look for our Digimon... they probably can't be too far off..." said Tai

" Alright..." said Kari

As the gang turned to leave Kari and Salamon when Salamon said " Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt..." 

**_The Castle..._**

" Get away from me you lowlife!" shouted D. Izzy who was on orders to do anything to D. T.K. if he became unruly, in fact every Demon were on the same orders (of course not D. T.K.)

" No I don't think so... you Fuckin' pinhead" said D. T.K.

In a second without thought D. T.K. was on the ground just as D. Izzy had beat him, with the muscles that had grown in with D. Izzy's anger. " Just as I had thought... a worthless... pathetic... Demon..." said D. Izzy and he kicked D. T.K. who lay almost near death down a tunnel which led to out of the castle. And there D. T.K. fell and fell and fell getting even more bruises on his bruises and soon he laid on the soft wet ground near a village, and so he crawled for help, to see... her...

**_Gommamon's Village..._**

" JOE!!! I knew whoever destroyed the village that it wasn't you... look what I found!" shouted Gommamon with glee

" Slow down... what is it?" asked Joe

" It's a prophesy..." said Gomamon

" We've got to tell the others!" shouted Joe and he ran with Gommamon behind him

**_Where Sora was..._**

Sora was flying on the back of Garudamon flying to an unknown destination. They then came upon the Yokomon village, which lay in ruins. Garudamon dedigivolved to Biyomon as they landed.

" Who could have done this?" questioned Biyomon at the verge of crying

" I don't know... but they'll pay!" shouted Sora

" Sora! This isn't like you!" exclaimed Biyomon

" I'm tired of always being the neogater! I just want to..." shouted Sora

" Just want to what?" asked Biyomon

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: Hope will Return..._**


	10. Hope Will Return

**The Demons Within Us**

Hope Will Return

by Salamon2

Magnadramon: He is annoying... yes it's true... All is calm... all is bright

Salamon2: I have created a monster... who sings out of tune!

Magnadramon: He doesn't own digimon... I hope he does never...

Salamon2: SHUT UP BEFORE I DIGIDELETE YOU! SHUT UP BEFORE I DIGIDELETE YOU! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Oh my!" shouted Kari as she heard a groan of pain she ran to it to find D. T.K. unconscious

" It's T.K." said Salamon

" It looks like he's been beat pretty badly..." said Kari kneeling down to him

" Let's get him into the Salamon Tower..." said Salamon

" Okay!" said Kari and she pointed her digivice at Salamon

**_The Castle..._**

" YOU DID WHAT!" shouted D. Tai

" I kicked him down the trash tunnel..." said D. Izzy

" And where does that lead to?" asked D. Tai

" About 50 meters away from the Salamon Village..." said D. Izzy

" You have just put our existence in Jeopardy!" shouted D. Tai then he said " The Digidestin are here in the Digital World and they entered in the port near the Nyaromon Village... just pray that they didn't find him... or we're all as good as dead..." said D. Tai and finally he said " The next time we see him... we kill him..." said D. Tai

D. Kari gulped silently and closed her eyes on her throne and then got up and walked out the room, and closed the doors, finally she ran all the way down the hall, till she came to her room, and she pulled the doors opened and entered, and finally closed the doors, and sat down onto the edge of the bed and silently she started to cry

Back in the throne room D. Tai noticed his sister's weird behavior and then said as the other Demons started to leave to finish the job that D. Izzy had started " Also... look over my sister... if she as so as draw near the Digidestin without getting into a battle stance... kill her..." said D. Tai

**_Back to the Salamon Tower_**

" He's waking up!" yelped Kari 

" Ungghh! Uhh..." moaned D. T.K. his vision became even more clearer and as soon as he saw the non demonic Kari he flew up in surprise and aimed a weak fireball at her and questioned threateningly " WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" 

"..." Kari didn't know what to say, she looked into D. T.K.'s eyes to see he was just as confused, frightened and startled as she was 

" SAY SOMETHING!!! OR CAN'T YOU SPEAK?!" shouted D. T.K. knowing full well she could speak 

Kari continued to stare into D. T.K.'s eye's they now seemed to be more filled with fear than anything else. 

" STOP LOOKING AT ME!" shouted D. T.K. and all of a sudden D. T.K. threw Humongous yellow flames, and his eyes started becoming fire like, and just then a whooshing sound came and D. Kari blocked the attack against herself, and just then all the other Demons (excluding D. Tai) flew in and saw that what was before them and suddenly they aimed powerful flames at D. T.K. knocking him out yet again, and Kari and Salamon but they ducked and suddenly the roof started to cave in, and all the Demons (excluding D. T.K. and D. Kari) flew out of the room and the roof collapsed followed by the 3 story building collapsing in on its second story   


**_Later that Day..._**

" Oh my god!" shouted Sora as she saw the collapsed Salamon Tower

" I hope she wasn't in there!" shouted Tai as he ran (A/N: In the digital world all "injuries" are numbed so to say) he picked up debris and threw it aside searching but finally they found her, her Demon, and D. T.K.

" Do you suspect that, that is T.K." asked Matt as he looked over his Demon Brother 

" I don't know Matt... I just don't know..." said Tai 

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: Shining Gloriously Bright with the Light_**


End file.
